Mobile fixtures may be used to move large parts or assemblies. The mobile fixtures may be used in groups to support and position the parts or assemblies. However, certain conventional approaches utilize groups of mobile fixtures that are each communicatively coupled to a network that provides control signals and/or communicably coupled to each other to receive control signals. These approaches may be inefficient and/or inconvenient to program and control. For example, such approaches tend to be very application-specific, and do not lend themselves to re-purposing mobile fixtures for other work flows or products. As another example, some approaches rely heavily upon integrated metrology systems, requiring networked communications.